Petrify
} |info = *Atlas unleashes his hardened gaze in a conical burst of energy 10 / 11 / 12 / 14 meters long within a 60° field of view. All enemies caught within the cone are instantly turned into stone. Petrified enemies receive 50% more damage from all sources and are completely disabled from attacking or moving for 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 seconds. **Petrify will not solidify enemies behind obstacles in the environment unless Atlas has line of sight. **Damage vulnerability is not affected by mods. **Damage vulnerability works by reducing resistances by -50%, up to -100%. This adds with existing values, for example: Cloned Flesh is 75% weak to Viral and 50% resistant to Gas. Once petrified, it becomes 100% weak to Viral and 0% resistant to Gas; a 14.3% increase in viral damage, and a 100% increase in gas damage. ***More effective on resistant enemies, less effective on already vulnerable enemies. ***Does not apply to armor, where it would have a multiplicative effect. *** damage resistance is also reduced. **Stone duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Cone length is affected by Ability Range, while the field of view is not. **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Casting animation speed is affected by and . *'Ability Synergy': **Killing petrified enemies will drop 1''' piece of Rubble for Atlas to pick up, restoring '''50 health or provides 50 bonus armor. ***Amount of Rubble dropped per petrified enemy, health restored, and bonus armor provided are not affected by mods. ** 's Bulwark hardens into a Petrified Bulwark that gains increased rolling velocity, rolling distance, and bonus damage when launched as a boulder. ** ' health pool is instantly restored to 100%. *Petrified enemies are not immune to new status effects. **Any duration-based status effect, such as a Bleed proc, that is applied before an enemy is petrified will run its normal duration. *If enemies are unaware once hit by Petrify, they will retain their unaware status upon being petrified. *Bosses and Capture targets can not be petrified. *Frozen enemies can not be petrified. *Enemies will turn a darker tone and obtain a stone texture upon being petrified. *Using Petrify on an enemy that is currently solidified will not refresh the stone duration. Once the enemy breaks free, it can be petrified once again. *Casting Petrify will interrupt Atlas' actions and movement. |augment = |tips = *Since Petrify's cone is created at the end of the casting animation, and/or can speed up the process to produce a nearly instant flash. *While the default casting animation is playing, the player can move the aiming reticle to reorient Atlas to keep moving enemies in his field of view before the flash occurs. *Petrify enemies to amplify all damage dealt to them, including damage from weapons and abilities. This can further empower damage dealt by punch combos, Tectonics' boulder rolling and explosion, and Rumblers' punch, rock throw, and detonation. *Although Bulwark can block line of sight to enemies, casting Petrify directly after creating a Bulwark will freeze enemies behind it due to line of sight mechanic rules. Enemies within a few seconds of being seen by Atlas or have noticed Atlas in that time are considered still in sight. *Petrify gives Atlas an effective form of crowd control and also allows him to heal himself with Rubble. *Use Petrify on Tectonics to create a Petrified Bulwark that rolls faster, rolls farther, and deals more damage when launched as a boulder. *When have taken damage, use Petrify on them to fully heal them to maximum health. Fully healed Rumblers ensure that their dropped Rubble provide the highest healing or bonus armor possible. *Petrify enemies to keep them in place for Rumblers to beat down, since Rumbler's punch or stone throw will stagger or ragdoll enemies backward. *Petrified enemies that are killed will undergo a special "shatter" death animation, similarly to enemies killed by innate damage sources, producing an additional corpse. **This creates synergy with 's . |max = }} See Also * de:Versteinern es:Petrificar fr:Pétrification ru:Остолбенение Category:Atlas Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 17